The Lighted Splint
by SummerSensations
Summary: Sakura's the newbie in Tomoeda High and finds herself falling heads over heels with one of the sch's most popular jocks. But when his gf found out abt it, she instantly turned the whole sch against her, calling her a slut. Is he gonna so sth to rectify it


A/N: Heya! This is my new fic! Hope ya'll enjoy it!

**Chapter One: All About Letting Go**

Daidouji Tomoyo picked up a brush from her dresser and began running it through her thick waist-length black locks. The mechanical motion took her back several years to when she and Sakura used to play with each other's hair, practicing various grown-up-looking styles- back when things were as they are, simple yet contenting. Sighing wistfully, she placed the purple brush back into the drawer and scooped up her duffel bag. Then, just as she was about to leave her room and head for school, her eyes landed on a picture frame from which she sought solace during the painful summer vacation. It was taken before their junior prom, before her life took a dramatic turn.

Tomoyo gazed unblinkingly at Sakura's grinning face and her own smiling one. Somehow, the happy faces did not seem to be too comforting. She remembered, after the harrowing experience, how her mother kept bugging her about 'dealing with the pain' and all the group-therapy sessions she forced her to participate. To her, the methods of trying to console her were totally underrated. She believed in distraction and that was why she chose to occupy herself with her assignments and books instead of going out to face the biting reality. That the angels had taken her best friend's life away and left her body behind.

Tomoyp peered forlornly into the azure spring sky. Today's the start of a new school year, a new beginning. It was supposed to be her- their- time. Senior year. A year filled with parties and celebrations. But all would not be the same without Sakura. Never. Tomoyo's eyes stung with unshed tears and she quickly blinked them back. _No more crying. It's time to move on._

She strode out of her room and closed the door behind her. _Goodbye, Sakura-chan. You'll always live on in our hearts._

_

* * *

_

Li Meiling carefully folded her cheerleading sweater into locker number 379. Those were her three favorite numbers which she took as a good omen. She'd already fitted the locker with a mirror and a very precious note she always kept close after the plane crash. It was given to her by one of her closest friends during her sophomore year. The words were written in cursive silver ink and it worked miracles on her mood. Whenever she was down, she would stare hard at the words and it would remind her of Sakura and her cheery face, as though telling her life's not all gloom and despondency.

"Yeah, only if you're still here," Meiling whispered to no one in particular as she arranged her books in alphabetical order.

The clack of high-heels on the linoleum floor tiles resounded through the buzz of animated chatter. Meiling looked up and smiled. "Hey, Tomoyo-chan."

"Hi," came her unfocused reply.

Meling knew the girl had been crying the entire summer. Judging from her puffy eyes and spaced-out expression, anyone could tell she was still not over her best friend's unfortunate death. Meiling exhaled audibly. Then, a sense of nostalgia washed over her. Before the crash, the three of them would always hang out near the lockers and update one another with their latest gossips before the bell, often laughing without a care in the world, undaunted by other people's strange stares.

But now, there were only the two of them and there was simply nothing to talk about. What could she say? _Oh, I'm really sorry about Sakura. Let's not dwell on it anymore, okay?_ Geez. How can she deliver the pep talk when she herself did not feel any better?

Meiling looked silently as Tomoyo slammed her locker door shut and walked away with her arms overflowing with thick hard-covered books. _She's probably heading for the library,_ Meiling thought. She took a quick glance in the mirror and gazed searchingly at the pink note. _See ya, Sakura-chan._

Heaving a sigh of resignation, Meiling shut the door. She had five minutes to find Eriol before history class. She had to find him before she burst into tears.

* * *

Eriol Hiiragizawa ambled along the school halls with his backpack slung over his right shoulder. A few freshman girls giggled feverishly when he brushed past them. Outside the girls' locker room, a huddle of senior girls were babbling incessantly about their splendid vacation out of town. Eriol flinched as they broke into high-pitched laughter. They were happy. All around him, people were chatting away enthusiastically, laughing occasionally at certain jokes cracked by one of their friends. Everyone seemed to be unfazed by the recent plane crash. No one seemed to even care about the lost lives. They seemed to have forgotten that they had lost the most wonderful person on earth. 

"Eriol! I'm so glad to see you," Meiling exclaimed as she wrapped her arms tightly around Eriol's waist. He stumbled a little, taken aback by her sudden act of affection. And knowingly, he patted her back soothingly.

When they parted, Eriol looked into her ruby eyes, his forehead creased with concern. "Is everything okay?"

Meiling's lips curled a little and tilted her head to gaze into her boyfriend's eyes. "I missed you."

Eriol chuckled softly. "In case you forgot, we just saw each other yesterday."

Looking away, Meiling muttered, "Well, not the last 12 miserable hours."

Eriol's brow furrowed and trying to avoid her gaze, he said, "It's because of Sakura, isn't it?"

Meiling nodded. "I miss her a lot."

"Well, I guess everyone does," Eriol replied, feeling his heart twist in agony.

Sensing the uneasiness in the air, Meiling quickly changed the subject. "So, how's Syaoran? Any clue?"

Sighing, Eriol shook his head. "Not too well, I guess. Haven't seen him in a while. He's, like, avoiding human contact."

"I just hope he's taking it easy." Meiling added, "So you'll be starting out as second-string?"

"Yeah."

Meiling glanced at her wrist watch. Ten more seconds before the bell rang. She tiptoed and brushed her lips on his cheek and murmured into his ear, "See ya." With that, she disappeared into one of the classrooms.

Around him, students were already dispersing and he suddenly felt alone as an air of solitude lingered in the hallway. But he was reminded of a certain something that hid underneath his shirt. It was a necklace with a mini football strung on the black nylon. He patted it affectionately. It was a lucky charm from Sakura, one that did not fail to spur him on during matches. He smiled as he recalled how her emerald eyes shimmered when she spoke and how she would tilt her head sideways when she was in deep thought. All those little gestures were all deep-rooted in his head, like 'Sakura memorabilia'- precious and cherished.

And she will always be close to his heart. Always…

* * *

Li Syaoran was slumped heartbroken and grievously over the school's dull blue desk. His bleary red eyes were a clear indication of his countless sleepless nights. He made a weak attempt to sit up and peer into the school's courtyard. His eyes squinted uncomfortably as the offensively bright sunlight poured into the classroom. He groaned inwardly. The day was too cheerful for his gray mood. 

Syaoran stared longingly at the vacant seat next to him and felt his heart start to ache and break. Indistinctly, he heard a bird singing a song of melancholy, as if sympathizing with him. He sneered at the bird. Who needs sympathy? He was so darn sick of people dissecting everything and analyzing the hell out of him. They probe and prod, trying to say all the right things so he'll spill his guts and 'let the healing begin'. Either that or they simply avoided him altogether like he was contagious or something. He hated it all. He should have slept in today. Everybody was so bubbly and lively it turned his stomach.

Then, he sensed a familiar scent wafting into his nostrils. His heart skipped a beat and warily, he looked up. Long dark locks cascaded down her back and her usually bright amethyst eyes were dull and void of life. Syaoran sighed. He must be going psycho.

"Hi, Li-kun," Tomoyo greeted. She forced a small smile and plopped herself onto the seat adjacent to his.

Wordlessly, he nodded in response._ If she's going to give me another round of counseling, I'm outta here._ But Tomoyo was too occupied with her own thoughts to pay attention to him. She face was as pale as a sheet and she looked dazed. Syaoran sighed in relief. At least one person decided to stay out of his business. _And_ his life.

* * *

A man in his late twenties, with short brown hair and a lanky frame, strode into the classroom full of teenagers. Trailing behind him was a brunette, slim and pretty. Her head was hung, causing her bangs to fall across her forehead, covering her eyes. 

"Return to your seats, please," Terada-sensei ordered, his tone business-like. The students obediently returned to their respective seats and cast curious glances at the new girl.

"Before we start with our lesson, I'd like you to meet your new classmate." He took a small piece of chalk from the ledge and began scribbling a few deft strokes. When he was done, he turned to face the class. "Meet Kinomoto Sakura."

The newbie of Tomoeda High lifted her chin and smiled genially.

But instead of a warm applause of welcome, the class remained silent. And eerily so.

* * *

Kinomoto Sakura gazed warily at the quiet body of students. Their jaws were practically touching their desks. Had she done something queer? Was her skirt color too hideous? Her hair sticking out? What? Sakura looked around frantically, bracing herself for any practical joke. 

"_Sakura!_" a boy at the back stood up a tad too abruptly, his chair scratching the floor. A girl with silky long tresses tugged at his arm and said, "Sit down, Li-kun. She's not Sakura."

What are they talking about? Of course she's Sakura. But did she know the boy?

"Is there a problem, Li-san, Daidouji-san?" Terada-sensei asked, confused by the sudden outburst.

* * *

_"Hey, Sakura," Syaoran piped up, looking intently into the light green pools._

_Tilting her head sideways and scrunching up her nose, she asked playfully, "Yeah?"_

_"Do you know the theory behind the lighted splint?" Syaoran queried, the corners of his mouth lifting slightly._

_Sakura rubbed her chin with her fingers, pretending to be poring over the question. "Hmm… perhaps you'd like to enlighten me on that subject? 'cause chemistry is like my worst subject." She looked at him expectantly, her eyes dilated with anticipation._

_Smirking, he rest his hands on her shoulders and whispered, "I just wanna tell you you're my oxygen." He kissed the tip of her nose and continued, "And I'm the splint which you had lighted." He inched in closer and felt her soft cherry lips against his and leaned in to kiss her in the cool night breeze._

_And the fire would extinguish if you're gone. So stay by me, you're my one and only… _

* * *

A/N: In case you have no idea what the lighted splint is all about, here's the brief explanation of the theory—When you place a glowing splint at the mouth of a test-tube filled with oxygen gas, it will relight the splint. 

So… do you get the whole idea? Ok. Well, stay tune to the next chappie! Ciao!

**SummerSensations**


End file.
